Stride
by Erry-kun
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan kedua tatapan mereka yang tanpa sengaja, dilanjutkan dengan seru kencang sang gadis memanggil laki-laki yang memang sedang dicari-carinya itu, mereka berdua berakhir duduk di sebuah bangku taman. "Selamat! Selamat untuk Winter Cup." / Kuroko/Momoi. KuroMomo.


Berawal dari pertemuan kedua tatapan mereka yang tanpa sengaja, dilanjutkan dengan seru kencang sang gadis memanggil laki-laki yang memang sedang dicari-carinya itu, mereka berdua berakhir duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Di antara pohon-pohon yang sudah meranggas daunnya, melawan suhu yang sudah belakangan ini turun secara ekstrem.

Momoi Satsuki tidak bisa tenang sedikit pun, sangat kontras dengan keadaan laki-laki bersurai secerah langit di musim panas yang sangat menarik atensinya itu. Selain suhu dingin yang cukup membuat dirinya sedikit gemetar, ada beberapa hal lainnya yang membuat dirinya menjadi begitu gugup.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Stride (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, semi canon.**

* * *

**Stride**

**.: KuroMomo :.**

* * *

Mengeratkan jaket musim dinginnya, Momoi beberapa kali mencoba mencuri-curi pandang pada laki-laki itu. Menguji keberuntungan di mana si lawan bicara mungkin akan membuat ekspresi lucu atau semacamnya. Sayang, dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Semua orang tahu, Momoi juga sebenarnya tahu, dia sangat datar dan hampir tidak terlihat.

Kedataran Kuroko adalah daya tariknya. Tidak banyak yang dapat memahami Momoi soal ini. Tapi intinya, Kuroko selalu membuat gadis itu penasaran.

Dilihat beberapa kali, Kuroko tetap hampir tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Satu-satunya pergerakan yang dapat Momoi tangkap hanyalah dadanya yang naik dan turun secara kontras sebagai efek dari proses respirasi yang dilakukannya. Kuroko sangat tenang, tapi diam-diam dia mengamati banyak hal. Karena itu juga Momoi begitu terkesan dengannya.

Jatuh cinta tidak perlu dipertanyakan, pun tidak perlu pada laki-laki hebat berwajah tampan dan berbakat atletis. Momoi meyakini itu. Tentu saja. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin dia ada di sini sekarang, dengan tingkah malu-malu dan sebelah tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku jaketnya yang tebal, menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Memilih untuk tidak membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Momoi membuka suaranya, "Tetsu-_kun_," panggilnya.

Suaranya tidak sesemangat biasanya. Mengalun lembut disapa angin beku, menyampaikannya langsung pada telinga Kuroko. Laki-laki itu menoleh dengan gerakan lambat, "Ya, Momoi-_san_?" tanyanya.

Bingung, menimbang-nimbang. Gadis bersurai panjang merah jambu itu tidak langsung menjawab. Memain-mainkan kedua kakinya yang dibalut sepatu _boots_ salju kesayangannya, dia berpikir. Hanya Kuroko yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Kuroko bergeming menunggu di posisinya, membuat Momoi berangsur-angsur merasa cukup tenang.

"Ini untukmu," Momoi mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi dimasukan ke dalam saku jaket. Menunjukkan pada sang lawan bicara apa yang selama ini dia sembunyikan di balik sana; coklat kecil berbentuk bola basket yang dibungkusnya dengan menggunakan plastik transparan. Hiasan pita biru langit dan merah jambu yang disematkan cantik di atasnya itu membuat hati Kuroko sedikit menghangat, entah kenapa.

"Momoi-_san_—?"

"Selamat!" Momoi berujar ceria, memotong kalimat Kuroko sebelumnya. "Selamat untuk _Winter Cup_," katanya, pandangan matanya berkilat-kilat. "Aku tahu Tetsu-_kun_—kalian—pasti menang. Karena itu, aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah duluan."

Kuroko tidak sempat bereaksi, ketika dia tahu bahwa tuturan gadis itu belum selesai sampai di sana.

"Ini hanya cokelat batangan yang aku cairkan dan kemudian dicetak," Momoi menghilangkan sorot mata cerianya yang sejenak tadi menguar begitu kuat dari kedua mata berhias merah jambu miliknya. "Dai-_chan_ bilang masakanku mengerikan. Karena itu ... aku tidak siap membuat sesuatu yang lebih berarti dari ini ... maafkan aku."

_Dai-chan, ya._

Tampak berekspresi terkejut selama beberapa detik, Kuroko kemudian menghembuskan napas pelan. "Terima kasih," katanya, sembari menerima cokelat yang berbungkus cantik itu dari tangan Momoi.

Momoi tidak tahu bahwa mengetahui Kuroko menerima hadiahnya akan terasa seindah ini. Terutama ketika selesai laki-laki itu memandangi hadiahnya sejenak, sebuah senyuman tipis terukir secara alami, indah, di bibirnya yang agak pucat. Membuatnya merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia karena dapat menangkap senyuman Kuroko yang memang cukup langka terjadi.

Lalu Momoi ikut tersenyum secara refleks. Kuroko dapat menangkapnya dengan sangat jelas. Ketika bibirnya itu tertarik dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit manis, Momoi tampak sangat cantik. Itu ketidakadilan. Kuroko diam-diam menyukainya.

Ya, memang tidak adil. Gadis itu yang mendekatinya duluan. Mengikutinya ke mana-mana, memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, memerhatikannya secara diam-diam. Kuroko sering berdiam diri untuk memerhatikan banyak hal di sekitarnya. Tapi ketika ada seseorang yang dengan senang hati mau menaruh banyak atensi pada dirinya, itu adalah hal baru. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya menghangat, tergerak.

Kemudian ketika Kuroko sadar akan dunia hayalnya, dia telah terkurung dalam pesona gadis merah jambu tersebut. Tidak bisa mengelak, sulit untuk mengejar.

_Dai-chan_, dia bilang.

Di sini letak ketidakadilan yang dibicarakan sebelumnya. Momoi telah membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit menginginkan gadis itu selalu berada di dekatnya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Kuroko tidak pernah punya kesempatan sebanyak Aomine Daiki.

Boleh saja Momoi selalu berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya dengan antusias setiap kali mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Tapi, dengan siapa gadis itu banyak menghabiskan waktu di antara kesehariannya? Aomine Daiki, tidak diragukan lagi.

Kuroko sadar bahwa kesalahan terbesarnya adalah selalu berjalan di tempat. Dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun.

Karenanya, dia harus mengakhiri semua itu sekarang juga, meskipun langkah maju yang dibuatnya akan sangat kecil.

"Momoi-_san_."

Cukup kaget karena laki-laki yang kini menjadi pusat pikirannya itu tiba-tiba membuka suara, bahkan memanggil namanya, Momoi bereaksi terkejut agak berlebihan. "Ya, Tetsu-_kun_?" tanyanya, sedikit meninggi nada suaranya.

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab. Dua matanya yang bulat itu tertuju intens pada sang gadis. Tampak begitu datar tanpa beban meskipun sebenarnya di dalam Kuroko sedang berpikir dalam gusar. Beberapa detik cukup untuk membuat Momoi berdenyit heran sehingga akhirnya Kuroko mau membuka suaranya.

"Bolehkah aku menunggu sampai Momoi-_san_ cukup yakin dengan masakan buatan sendiri?"

Begitu, begitu sederhana apa yang berhasil lolos dari mulutnya. Tapi Momoi menilai ini sebagai sebuah kemajuan pesat. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang merona merah jambu tipis, menyerukan perasaan hatinya yang menggelitik. Cukup dengan reaksi terkejutnya, Momoi menoleh pada Kuroko dengan begitu antusias. "Tentu, Tetsu-_kun_! Aku akan berjuang!" katanya, tatapannya yang berbinar-binar membuat Kuroko jadi begitu lega melihatnya. "Aku akan membuat Tetsu-_kun_ terkejut!" gumamnya, diselingi tawa renyahnya yang merdu.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis diam-diam.

Konversasi yang tidak dilanjutkan membuat Momoi memikirkan berbagai resep makanan spesial dalam benaknya. Tapi ketika dia sadar bahwa laki-laki di sebelahnya telah diabaikannya secara tidak sengaja, Momoi kembali memutar otaknya mencari apa yang ingin dikatakan demi membunuh suasana terlalu hening tersebut.

Banyak hal yang ingin Momoi katakan pada Kuroko. Dia mengingat semuanya ketika mereka berdua tidak bertemu. Tapi ketika eksistensinya berada tepat di sampingnya seperti sekarang, Momoi seakan lupa akan segalanya.

"Tetsu-_kun_, anu—"

Kuroko menoleh cepat padanya, dia tidak menjawab. Tapi seluruh atensinya tertuju pada Momoi, menunjukkan bahwa dia menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Uhh ... hm," Momoi bergumam tidak jelas seraya melempar pandangannya jauh-jauh dari laki-laki itu. "Mau me-memanggilku _Satsuki_?" katanya, ragu dengan suaranya yang kecil.

Alih-alih menjawab, Kuroko tampak sangat terkejut. Momoi bergeming hampir membatu. Dia benar-benar takut salah bicara. Apalagi Kuroko tidak terlalu senang memanggil orang lain dengan nama kecil. _Ah, bodoh! Bodoh!_ Dia meruntuki diri sendiri.

Sebenarnya, Kuroko bukan ingin menolaknya. Dia hanya terlalu kaget.

Tidak kunjung menjawab, memandang jauh ke jalanan kecil yang dilalui banyak pejalan kaki, Kuroko bergeming seperti melamun. Meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri, Kuroko ingin sekali waktu diputar beberapa lama ke belakang supaya dia bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya sekarang pun dia tidak benar-benar terlambat, untungnya. Karena dia baru menyadari satu hal.

Tidak penting dengan siapa gadis itu banyak menghabiskan waktunya.

Yang penting adalah Kuroko akan selalu berusaha membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan bahagia jika bersama dengannya.

"Satsuki- ... _san_."

Kuroko memanggil, nada suaranya ordinari. Momoi yang tadinya sibuk meruntuki diri sendiri itu terkejut bukan main, wajahnya diwarnai merah jambu manis, kedua penglihatannya terbuka sampai batas maksimal. Dia mungkin terlihat bodoh sekarang, tapi perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di hatinya memang terlalu memaksa.

"Ya, Tetsu-_kun_?"

Siapa peduli dengan nada datar dari Kuroko? Nada membosankan itu bukan berarti dia tidak peduli. Momoi akan selalu membalasnya dengan semangat ceria.

"Tahun baru nanti, mau datang ke festival denganku?"

Kuroko tidak tahu banyak tentang kesenangan perempuan. Tapi semua orang senang pergi ke festival, jadi dia sudah memutuskan.

Semakin tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, Momoi sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata karena senangnya. Akhirnya yang berhasil keluar menjadi reaksinya adalah anggukan kelewat bersemangat darinya, dengan gumaman-gumaman kecil tidak jelas yang menggelitik.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Momoi menunjukkan reaksi yang sangat lucu.

"Oh! Oh! Menurutmu apa aku harus memakai _yukata_?" tanya Momoi, setelah reda dari reaksi terlalu senangnya.

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab, menatap perawakan gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. Dari ujung kepalanya yang berhias merah jambu cantik sampai ujung kakinya yang dibalut sepatu _boots_ musim dingin berwarna cokelat. Momoi cukup salah tingkah mendapatinya.

Ah, tentu Kuroko penasaran pada Momoi yang dibalut cantik dengan _yukata_, 'kan?

"_Yukata_," Kuroko membuka suara kemudian, berujar lembut di antara hembusan angin dingin yang terasa menusuk pelan. "Kalau boleh," katanya. Saat itu Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, entah kenapa.

Tersenyum lebar, Momoi bergeser cepat mendekati laki-laki itu, sesekali tertawa kecil dengan suaranya yang menyejukan hati, "Tentu, Tetsu-_kun_! Dengan senang hati!" Dia meraih sebelah tangan Kuroko yang memang menganggur, bergelayut manja menempel-nempel padanya. Dengan panggilan suara nyaringnya yang terkadang menganggu bagi kebanyakan orang.

Pemandangan yang biasa, tapi ternyata tidak juga. Sebenarnya setetes cairan bening lolos begitu mulus dari kedua kilauan merah jambu gadis itu, terlalu merasa haru.

Sementara Kuroko lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Setelah memenangkan _Winter Cup_, tidak pernah dia duga bahwa kebahagiaan kedua ini hanya berawal dari sebungkus kecil cokelat berbentuk bola basket.

* * *

_**fin.**_

* * *

Sebenarnya sudah lama saya suka banget KuroMomo, tapi baru terpikir untuk membuatnya sekarang hheu :"D Adegan terakhirnya terinspirasi dari sebuah Anime Shoujo: _Ao Haru Ride_. Untuk yang belom nonton, saya sangat merekomendasikannya :D

Saya nggak tahu _Winter Cup_ itu setelah atau sebelum tahun baru. Kayaknya sebelum deh, jadi maafkan kalau salah. Oh iya, maafkan juga kalau Kuroko nya terlalu OOC ... dia biasanya tidak peduli pada kode-kode(?) Momoi, tapi masa dibuat begitu terus wkwk (plak)

Oke, akhir kata, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita ini yaaa. Kritik dan sarannya silakan jangan sungkan, masukan saja ke kotak review hehehe. Terima kasih banyak, _minna-sama_!


End file.
